Joe McIntyre
Joe McIntyre, played by Reece Dinsdale, first appeared on the Street on 26th May 2008, he later appeared on 13th June where he met his daughter's boyfriend David Platt. He then came to Coronation Street to appear permenantly in August 2008. Storylines Relationship with Gail Platt He later began a relationship with Gail Platt, whose son was dating his daughter Tina. The relationship was later revealed in October 2008 when David and Tina walked in on them kissing. Feud with the Windasses When Joe fitted a kitchen for the Windasses, they refused to pay up as they didn't like the work. David, Tina and Graeme Proctor later arrived and tore out the kitchen. They later stole Joe's tools. They moved into Coronation Street in December 2008. The mother Anna Windass wanted to make peace with them and talked to Gail about it, who accepted. However, when they spent Christmas together, a fight broke out between David and Gary Windass, who tried to flirt with Tina. Joe got angry and started throwing food at them, and told them to leave. This had worried Gail. Painkiller Addiction Joe injured his back when loading up his van, and had to take two weeks from work. When prescribed painkillers, he began to get addicted over the coming months. In order to get painkillers from the doctors, he said he still had a sore back. When his doctor cut down the amount of tablets, Joe tried to find a dealer. When Graeme offered to get him some painkillers, Joe agreed and got some for free. However, Graeme said Joe would have to pay if he wanted anymore painkillers. David got in on the act and started taunting and teasing Joe. Joe had enough, so took drastic action. He stole Gail's keys to the Medical Centre and let himself in, and started smashing up cupboards with a sledgehammer and a crowbar trying to get to the drugs. The police later arrived to arrest him, and he got community service. Soon after this, he had bought a boat from Bill Webster, and got it done up, in the hope for selling it for a lot of money. However, he didn't sell the boat in the end, and named it Gail Force. Proposing to Gail Joe and Gail had dinner on the back of the boat on her drive. Joe then proposed to Gail, which she happily accepted. Debt with Loan Sharks In December 2009, it was revealed that Joe was in debt with a loan shark named Rick Neelan, who he owed £9,000. Rick began bothering Joe, so Joe gave Rick the van which he hoped would at least be worth the amount of money Joe owed him. Rick however returned, damanding more money. When Gail found out, she agreed to sell the house and help him pay off his debts. However, even though Joe was happy for Gail's support, he quickly needed the money to get Rick of his back. Joe later borrowed money from Gail's dad Ted Page, saying he was putting it towards a flat for him and Gail. Ted was happy to help. However, Joe later gave the cash to Rick, and told Rick to stay clear of his wedding which was coming up. Marriage to Gail In January 2010, Gail and Joe got married, with Gail's dad giving her away and Gail's son Nick Tilsley being the best man. When they were celebrating in the Rovers, Rick turned up and demanded Joe to pay £15,000 in interest. Rick also threatened Joe, saying he would hurt his daughter Tina. Joe and Gail left for their honeymoon in the Lake District. Joe was however worried by what Rick was going to do. Insurance Scam On 11th January 2010, Gail and Joe arrived back from their honeymoon. When Gail went to bed, Joe was looking up information on getting himself life insurance on the internet. Joe then booked to return to the Wyke in Windermere for the 8th Febuary after much research on the internet and more threats from the loan shark. Shortlly before their departure, Joe confessed to a suspicious Tina about how much trouble he was in, and that the man who Tina thought had previouslly visited her flat for a viewing was infact the loan shark and that he did this to put pressure on Joe. A furious Tina offers help, but Joe insists that he can manage his own problem and that he's worked out a way of dealing with it. The argument ends bitterlly with last words from Joe - I don't need your money, i'll sort this, i don't need help from anyone! When gail arrives home from work later that night, she discovers Joe talking on the phone. He receives a confirmation that they will arrive at Windermere on Monday the 8th Febuary, and Joe is highlly exited. Even later that night, Joe visits Tina at her flat and apologises, and tells her that he can manage on his own, but that everything's going to be fine and settles the air. It's at this point that Joe tells Tina that he and Gail are returning to Windermere for a few days, and is taking the boat. A tearful and emotional joe says his final words - Whatever i say, whatever i do, I'll always love you. And you'll never get rid of me, i'll be back. (tina- what are you the terminator) Yeah i am. Wish me luck (Tina - Good look) - Joe leaves Tina in a much better mood. Joe prepares the Boat early Monday morning, and packs everything ready to go. Gail is slowing him down, while he is raring to go. As Gail get's ready, Joe keeps looking outside for the loan shark. Gail spends some time on the phone to her son Nick, whilst a patient Joe waits. When Gail has finished on the phone, she walks out the door, and asks Joe if he's ready. The couple both go to the car, and after a quick send off from Audrey, David and Tina, they leave for Windermere. Gail and Joe arrive at Windermere and get settled in. Meanwhile, david is confronted by the loan shark who is looking for Joe, and has a message for him for when he returns which is that Rik's not happy. Tina overhears the conversation and catches up with David to tell him about the trouble that Joe is in, they discuss this, and both fear that Joe might do something stupid. While Joe and Gail relax for their first night of the trip after taking a boat trip on the lake, their discussion drifts from Joes debts, and how nice it would be to turn their back on their troubles, to Gail contemplating about winning the lottery to create a clean slate. Joe then says that there is another way, and that is to disapeer, and compares his plans to a man who did the same, but got arrested for faking his own death. He then tells gail that he is worth more to her dead than alive, and that she'd have to manage for a few years, but down the line she would get her lottery win and he explained how him faking his own death could solve all of their problems. Gail then realises that his contemplation of an idea is a plan that he has thought about and researched alot on the internet. Gail is terrified, but Joe explains that if he doesn't fake his own death, then the loan shark will kill him for real. Joe explains that bodies have been lost in the lake before, and that all she needs to do is let joe escape on the boat, and report him missing to the police the next morning. He will then catch a ferry to Ireland, so that he can lie low there, get a new identity and job, and that he has researched all of this on the internet. He explains that the life insurance will pay up in 7 years, and that they will have enough money to last them forever. Death After his discussion with Gail, Joe puts his plan into action. Gail tries to stop him by wrestling with him and jumping onto the boat, but Joe overpowers her and throws her back onto the jetty. He then sails off into the night, leaving a screaming Gail alone. However, his plan turns horribly wrong when a huge gust of wind moves the sailing mast, which plunges into Joe with a great force, sending him into the freezing water. He attempts to swim back to the boat, but the rough and icy waters, as well as the strong, cold winds prove too much for him to handle - his body seizes up and he drowns just before he can pull himself up on board. Quotes "Gail, help me, Gail!" (Final Line, when crying Gail's name when drowning) Family *Father: (deceased) *Wife: Anna McIntyre (divorced), Gail McIntyre, *Daughter: Tina McIntyre, *Sister: Nancy McIntyre, *Step-Children: David Platt, Nick Tilsley and Sarah Louise Grimshaw, *Step-Grandchildren: Bethany Platt, Billy Platt (deceased), See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:1990 marriages Category:2010 marriages Category:1955 births Category:2010 deaths Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 departures